


Black Cat Romance - Art

by surya



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surya/pseuds/surya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Tatau's story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2399405">'Black Cat Romance'</a>.</p>
<p>The magnificent Mountie doll was created by sageness: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1527737">'Dollface'</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cat Romance - Art




End file.
